A mesh network is a network topology in which nodes of the network can relay data for other nodes of the network. An example of a wireless mesh network is an advanced meter infrastructure (AMI) system for collecting data from utility meters (e.g., electricity, gas, water, etc.) or other community service devices (e.g., street lights, traffic signs, etc.), reporting the collected data to a back office system, and communicating data between the meters or devices and the back office system. The back office system can be located in one location or can be distributed across multiple locations. In such an AMI system, the meters or public utility devices each have a computer processor and transceiver (e.g., network interface card (NIC)) for communicating data between the meters or community service devices and other nodes of the network. Hereinafter, the meters or community service devices equipped with a processor and transceiver are collectively referred to as mesh network nodes. The mesh network nodes may transmit data to access points (also referred to as gateways) which serve as an interface between a local area network (LAN) composed of mesh network nodes, and a separate network through which the access point(s) is/are connected to the back office system. The access points may communicate with the back office system using a public network, such as a wide area network (WAN) (e.g., a cellular network). The access points are mesh network nodes because they are part of the LAN. The access points are also members of the WAN because the access points serve as interfaces between the LAN and WAN.
The LAN in which the mesh network nodes and access points are members may be a private network, to which access is restricted to approved network nodes and/or mesh network nodes that have the necessary credentials to be considered as approved network nodes when communicating in the private network. There may be a desire, however, to provide greater flexibility so that nodes in the public network may communicate with nodes in the private network. For example, Wi-SUN is a global industry alliance promoting interoperable wireless networking standards. There may be a desire for a node in one public network such as a WAN to communicate with mesh network nodes in a private LAN.